Friendship Goals
by Angelbetu
Summary: Sometimes some dreams bump suddenly giving few happy memories,some quality time and a sound sleep! "Pure Duo"


**Good morning friends...all well?**

 **A random idea popped in my mind few days ago...**

 **I think to pen it down...**

 **Let me know kesa hai...**

 **wese kuch khaas nahi hai...**

 **Lets see...**

 **Enjoy yourself :)**

* * *

Aiye aiye Abhijeet sir Daya sir...glad to see you both still together...

Both were looking dashing in black coats,black shoes where Abhijeet was wearing purple shirt and Daya was wearing lemon yellow shirt...

Abhijeet with tease smile: still together...dosto me b kabi talaak hota h kya Acp Mehta...kyun Daya...

Daya just smiled sweetly with boyish grin which was still their even after being in his late 60's...

Acp Mehta pressing his teeths jee kyu nahin bilkul bilkul aiye...

Duo move forward where Daya murmured in his ears: kya jroorat h bade miyan ko pange lene ki...Acp Abhijeet ab to baaz aiye apni harkaton se...

Abhijeet imitating Acp Pradyuman(sir): Daya ab tum mujhe sikhaoge...TUM

Daya jerked his head as he knew very well that he cant win from his boss...

Dekha sir retire hone ki umr ho aayi h pr aaj bhi in dono k tevar wahi hain...

Acp Mehta sipping wine: haan Sooraj(Refer to Grahan Series)...jise deko Daya Abhijeet Daya Abhijeet...aaj in logon ki aisi izzat utarunga ki ye log zindagi bhr yaad rkkhenge...

Sooraj with devil smile: sir mere paas ek plan hai...and he murmured the whole in the ears of Acp Mehta whose smile was getting more and more broad and eyes were shining in happiness...

...

...

...

Are Abhijeet,Daya keise ho yaar...aaj to khoob intezaam kia hai Head quarter walon ne...

Abhijeet: haan ye baat to sahi hai...

One of the officer: yaar tum dono ki badi jyaadti hai ye...

Daya in confusion: aur wo kya...

He showing his wine glass: kabi to humare sath company de skte ho...

Daya nodded in no: tum aur tumhari wohi shikayat...are bhai dosti yaari me peena pilana jroori to nahi hai...

Abhijeet: aur kya...enjoyment to bina alchohol k b kia ka skta hai na Prateek...

Prateek: bhai tum dono sanyasion se mai kya keh skta hoon...tum dono nahi maan ne wale...are HQ ne itna shandar intezaam kia hai police walon k lie...kabi faida b lena chiye na...

Abhijeet nodded in disappointment and left toward his some other friend who was calling him while Daya excused him with: aaj nahi Prateek fir kabi aur wese bi boss ko to bilkul nahi allowed hai...(serious tone) bipass ho chuka hai already iska...(looking at Abhijeet who was laughing, Daya too smiled seeing him) manta nahi hai ye fir b kooda kooda ghoomta hai...

Prateek: haan yaar yaad hai mujhe poora department hil gaya tha...sbko laga ki Abhijeet...

Daya: aise keise (lovingly)mujhe chod k kahan jaega Boss...

Daya again look for Abhijeet but he was vanished from his previous spot...

Daya: are ye boss kahan gaya...Prateek ruko mai aata hoon...ye meethe pr hath saaf kr raha hoga...

Prateek laughed loudly with: ye nahi sudhrega...

Daya too jerked his head...He was about to move when turned his face hearing a know voice...

 _ **Tum Tum Ho...**_

 _ **Hum Hum hain...**_

 _ **Na tum Kum Ho...**_

 _ **Na hum kum Hain...**_

 _ **...**_

...

Daya looked at that side and become shocked seeing Abhijeet singing that song...but the shock was that he was having a rum bottle in his hand which was half empty...

Daya with wide eyes look at him and fastly move toward him as he was about to fall...

Daya: Abhijeet...tum theek ho...(angrily) kya hai ye sab...

Abhijeet(smirk): aree Dayaaa...tere lie to gana ga raha tha...(to all) dekha tumne mai kehta tha na...Mera yaar kahin se b aa skta hai...

Daya look at the front where few officers were standing...Acp Mehta and Inspector Sooraj were also their which really made Daya angry as he got an idea about this weird condition of his bro...

He look around and found some shocked/teasing eyes focusing them as now they were the main pole of attention...

Daya(concern tone): Abhijeet chalo hum chalte hain...

Abhijeet moving away with uneasy steps: nahi nahi mai nahi ja raha kahin(cute sad face) itti acchi party chod k kyun jaun...Daya tu na pagal hai...duffer

Daya really embarassed while all their friends enjoyed a lot...

Daya strictly: tum chalte ho ya mai jaaun...

Abhijeet drunken tone: naahii mai naahi jaunga...

Daya: theek hai mai akele ja raha hoon...he turned and moved but his feets stopped hearing a sweet known voice...

 _ **Yaar ki hai Yaari nibhaniii...**_

Daya look at Abhijeet who was standing holding his ears...

Daya could'nt help and a smile curved on his lips...

Abhijeet too happily sing showing him Rum bottle: _**Peele peele o mere raja peele peele o mere jaani...**_

Daya was shocked as the rest of the "Tunn"officials in the party too joined him while the band started playing the background music of the song...

Daya took a bug sigh while Abhijeet came near him holding two glasses with unsteady steps on which Daya hold him and he sing shifting wine in both the glasses in a rhythm...

 _ **Pani me mile to lage pani jesi**_

Daya nodded his head in yes in smile while Abhijeet added: _**Pani me mile to lage pani jesi...**_

(Taking Daya's hand in his and throwing the wine on it...)

Daya resisted but Abhijeet explained:

 _ **Jism me mile to lage jawani jesi (opening both the hands and caressing his hairs) jawani jeisi...jawani jeisi...**_

Taking Daya's hand in his own and dancing like salsa with him singing:

 _ **Chaal teri hai kya mastani...**_

 _ **(chorus) Chaal teri hai kya mastani...**_

 _ **(Insisting Daya) Peele Peele o mere jaaniii...**_

 _ **Music played ~•~`~•~•~•~•~•^•^•~•~^•^•®®**_

Daya shook his head in dissapointment and grab Abhijeet,snatched the bottle,put it aside and started pulling Abhijeet with him...who and all were insisting him to sing where his complete attention was his boss who has turned much stubborn...

Prateek came and sing in front of them:

 _ **Mohabbat hi ibadat hai**_

Abhijeet become happy and seperated himself from Daya as his mind was diverted by Prateek...

Daya looked angrily to Prateek who rushed from their seeing Abhijeet placing a glass on his head dancing in front of Daya...singing:

 _ **Ibadat hi mohabbat hai...**_

Daya smiled seeing him and he surrendered holding Abhijeet from shoulders singing now:

 _ **Mohabbat hi ibadat hai**_

Abhijeet looking at him in shock, completed:

 _ **Ibadat hi mohabbat haii...**_

Duo together locking their elbows in each others:

 _ **Tujhe meri jaroorat haii...**_

Abhijeet to Daya: _**mujhe teri jaroorat haiiii...**_

Both again dancing singing together:

 _ **Baaki duniya hai bemaani baaki duniya hai bemani**_

Abhijeet showing him an empty glass: _**Peele peele o mere jaani...**_

All were dancing now on the music, Daya was too enjoying with his buddy and slowly he shifted the wine glass from his brother's hand put his one hand on his own shoulder and took him outside in the flow of the music...

Abhijeet was still singing and his head was moving here and their due to alchohol effects...

Daya lie him down on the back seat of the car,locked the car and again went inside the party hall...

He entered and directly marched toward Inspector Suraj and Acp Mehta who were trying to hide as their plan of insulting Abhijeet in front of all completely boiled down and now they were just trying to displace as soon as possible...

Daya was in real anger...he moved toward them with firm steps...

Daya came near them after signalling the band to turn off the music...

Daya controlling himself: kyu kia aap logo ne aisa...aap Acp ki post pr hain or itni insecurity wo bi Abhijeet se...(teasing tone) Abhijeet kal jb hosh me ayega to use jroor btaunga mai ki department k kuch log tumari kabliyat se kita khauf rkhte hain...

Acp Mehta in anger: Inspector Daya

Daya too in the same tone: Don't shout ...tamasha banana chahte the aap uska pr wo kya hai na usme itni kabliyat hai ki wo chahe kisi b haal me ho hr jagh apne rang chod k jata hai...ek baat aur...(coming more near to him and Sooraj giving dangerous look) agr use jara si b koi problem hui tum dono ki is harkat ki wajh se...I will not spare you both...

Prateek held his hand in mid: Daya jaane de na...usne buht enjoy bi to kia hai...aur hum sb ko bhi boring si party me thoda maza krne ko mil gya...

Daya looked at him and he signalled him to cool down on which Daya backed off and was about to left when Prateek stopped him with: kya baat hai Daya tum gusse me ho ye mai janta hoon pr preshan bhi lg rahe ho...kya baat hai...

Daya in tensed tone: ye Abhi na jab deko pata nahi kesi kesi ajeeb situation me ja kr muh daal leta hai...Bipass k baad is pr thoda b exertion iski tabyt bigad deta hai...mujhe dr lg raha hai...ek to alcohol oopr se itni uchal kood...dimag kharab hai boss ka muje bhi pagal krke chodega ek din...

Prateek understood his situation,he says: acha theek h tum jao uske paas kaho to mai bhi chalun sath...

Daya: nahi mai sambhal lunga wese b tumhari sunega nahi wo...naya bakheda khada aur krega...

Prateek: haan pta laga mujhe gadi se hi utar de raste mein...

Both shared a good laugh and soon Daya left...

...

...

...

Daya opened the back door and saw Abhijeet sleeping on the back seat...

Daya think something, then grab him and shifted him on the passenger seat tying seat belt around him and adjusted the position of the seat but this whole process disturbed Abhijeet's sleep who smiled cutely and asked: tum mujhe bandh kyu rahe ho...kidnap haan... kidnap kr rahe ho...Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko...haan

Daya shook his head in disappointment as his boss has returned to his early era cosidering him as the dashing senior inspector...He nodded in smile: bhai Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko kidnap kren wo b hum...humari itni himmat...

Daya saw him sweating now and also feeling uneasy...he quickly sit inside the car opened the first two buttons of his shirt and caressed his hairs while smiled too when Abhijeet whispered: Daya tel malish kr de aaj...

Even in this condition his buddy is able to identify him by a mere touch...

Daya made him sleep and drove the car where a past flash enlighten in his mind...

 **Daya: kya boss har 15 august pr tum Tiranga dekhne baith jate ho...bhai deshbhakt mai bhi hoon pr iska ye matlab nahi ki ek movie sau baar dekhi jaye...are parade aa rahi hogi cultural programmes aa rahe honge pr nahin sahab...wahi murge ki ek taang ka hisab hai yahan...**

 **He felt no voice coming from outside as he was saying all this while doing some of his small works like dusting,folding clothes and warming the breakfast in the microvave as he knew very well that his buddy is not going to leave TV today...**

 **He peeped outside and his eyes open wide in shock: Abhijeet was doing few of the moves copying the actors on the same song after placing the juice glass on his head...**

Daya laughed a loud now also as his buddy today lived his long lost dream by dancing on the same song with him...

He remembered that day when he caught Abhi dancing...

 **Abhijeet turned back in shock hearing the loud laughing tone of his pal...he embarassed and placed the glass on the table seated quietly on sofa...**

 **Daya still engaged: kya baat hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet...mujhe nahi pata tha aap itna badhiya dance bhi kr lete hain...**

 **Abhijeet: chup kar...(excited tone) idhr baith dekh kya badhiya gana hai...aisa lagta hai mai or tu hain...dekh dekh...**

 **Abhijeet in dreamy tone: dekh sharab ko to kabi hath lagana nahi hai...pr ek baar tere sath aise nachna jroor hai...**

A beautiful smile lit over his lips as having such a precious person in your life is not a small thing...

He hummed few lines as Tujhe meri jaroorat hai mujhe teri jaroorat hai...baki duniya hai bemani baki duniya hai bemani...hmm hmm hmmm and the way continued where Daya made a mind note of taking a copy of the video footage of that party for saving the chest of those precious moments with him, entire his life!

* * *

 **So how was it...**

 **let me know...**

 **Thanks a lot**

 **c u all soon:)**


End file.
